


Jack Frost: the boy who never grew up

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Gen, Neverland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Peter Pan told using the characters from RotG, HttyD, Brave and Tangled.<br/>Hiccup tells stories to his younger sister Rapunzel and younger brother Jamie, one night a boy by the name of Jack Frost appears at the window with his fairy to take them all to Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting up the basics

I will start work of the story itself soon but before that I still need to work out which characters will play what roles, I'll list the ones I've worked out so far and you all can fill in the characters you believe missing or you can say if you believe a character I've chosen should be in a different role or if another character suited the role better.  
Peter Pan - Jack Frost  
Captain Hook - Pitch Black  
Tinker Bell - Baby Tooth  
Wendy - Hiccup  
John - Jamie  
Michel - Rapunzel  
Tiger Lilly - Merida  
Mr Darling - Stoic  
Mrs Darling - Valka  
Nana - Toothless  
Lost Boys - Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Flynn Rider  
Indian Chief - North  
Fairy Queen - Toothiana  
As you can see there are some characters that still need roles such as Bunnymund and Astrid, so I'd love some opinions for he characters before I start writing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All children grow up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter. I'm trying my best to keep the spirit of Peter Pan without just copy and pasting the characters I'm using onto the usual Peter Pan story.

All children, except one, grow up.  
No one know exactly how Jack Frost came into being, not even himself. Some say he rose from a frozen lake, others say the moon created him, and even a few say he was once an ordinary boy who lost something important, but they all agree that whenever he is around the laughter of children will soon follow. Despite all that is said of Jack Frost few know of him and none see him, he is simply a bedtime story passed down from parent to child to preserve their innocence for that little bit longer, a story of a boy who does not grow up and can bring happiness and laughter with his simple presence. But Jack Frost is there, though no grown up and the children forget as they too grow, they remember just enough to pass on the name to their child if they haven't lost that certain spark that burns so brightly within all children and burns brightest off all in Jack Frost.  
The children in their beds being read the bedtime story are told of where Jack Frost lives, in a land where all dreams go, where golden sand drifts from to give them all children good sleep. They call it Neverland. Where mermaids sing upon rocks, pirates sail the seas, fairies dance, Indians hunt, and children go on adventures. The children ask if they too can go to the land of dreams where Jack Frost resides, they are told to close their eyes and they shall be there, and so they slip into sleep to dreams of watching mermaids, battling pirates, dancing with fairies, hunting with Indians and going on adventures.  
Unknown to them a boy will sometimes watch from the window, he will have pale skin, short, choppy hair as white as the snow that drifts around him, icy-blue eyes, and wear tattered clothes, he will watch the children with envious and sad eyes for a reason he does not understand. He stays to hear the stories that the parents will tell their children, he loves the ones about himself the most, then he will be whisked away by the wind just as the parents check the window for something they could swear they saw from the corner of their eye.  
When the children in their beds complain to their parents of creatures of shadows with sharp teeth and claws and glowing eyes hiding under their beds or in their closets their parent tell them a new story, of how Jack Frost fights Pitch Black, also called the boogieman or Nightmare king, pirate captain of the ship the Nightmare, and that as long as Jack Frost continues to fight Pitch Black no monsters can come to get them. So the children drift to sleep confident that Jack Frost will protect them from the clutches of the Nightmare king.  
But not all children have parent who care enough to tell them stories to rest their minds or offer that special kiss on their forehead every night that will protect them while they are alone, they are told what they will be when they grow up and are not allowed to think of otherwise. Fearful, as babies they will fall out of their prams when nobody is looking to see if they're cared about enough to be noticed missing and found, but far to many are simply forgotten and left alone. If these children are not claimed in time Jack Frost comes and takes from away to his home where they can be happy and have adventures, whenever Jack returns to his home and the children he has rescued he will tell them of the stories he has learned while away and then lead them on an adventure or a game.  
This how it always was for Jack Frost, until the day he found the Haddock family.


End file.
